


25 Days of LAMP - A Very Sanders Christmas

by dreakawa



Series: Sanders Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, 25 Days of Fic, Bickering, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Inspired by Sanders Sides, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Polyamorous Sides, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreakawa/pseuds/dreakawa
Summary: A collection of LAMP drabbles based around Christmas. Each day will have a different Christmas theme from the 1st to the 25th. It's all fluff and cute poly love from here!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Everyone, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, LAMP - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Morality | Patton Sanders & Everyone
Series: Sanders Sides [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555222
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	25 Days of LAMP - A Very Sanders Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My cousin sent me a list for this and I just HAD to do it. I hope you enjoy!! Please leave kudos/comments if you do, I absolutely love hearing from you guys! <3

“Has anyone seen Roman?”

Patton’s concerned voice fills the living room as Virgil and Logan glance up, brows furrowing as they exchange a look.

Virgil is the first to speak. “He didn’t wake up before me? That’s not good.”

Logan sets his book down before adjusting his glasses, voice steady as always. “I did notice he wasn’t at breakfast, but did not think much of it. Is he not in his room?”

“I knocked, but didn’t get an answer. Maybe I should go back and peek?”

“No need, padre!”

The prince’s voice fills the air, arms behind his back as a collective sign falls over the rest of the room. He’s grinning from ear to ear despite looking like he hasn’t slept in days. “My apologies for being late, darlings. Creativity struck me last night and I just had to listen!”

The energy in the room rises a bit at Roman’s excitement, though Patton still has a look of concern. “Ro… What time did you go to sleep last night?”

“Huh? Oh, I’m not sure, 5? 6, maybe? Doesn’t matter! Now, I need all of your attention, so Virgil, put down Tumblr and Logan, stop reading for once in your life.”

“Preposterous. I stop reading quite often. In fact, I only get to read-”

“We /get it/, specs. Book, down. Attention on me!”

Virgil’s voice cuts in, laced with a hidden affection. “When isn’t the attention on you?”

Roman ignores him and shifts to the middle of the living room and faces his boyfriends, beaming from ear to ear. “So, as you all know, it’s December 1st. Meaning -”

“CHRISTMAS IS IN 24 DAYS!!”

Patton’s excited declaration makes the other three jump in surprise, none more than Logan. "Patton, do you remember what we talked about? We’re all /right here/."

"I know, I'm sorry! I just love Christmas!!”

“AHEEEEM!” The three look at Roman before he continues. “/Anyway/. So with it being December 1st, we need to do more decorating. And, of course, what’s one of the most important decorations?”

Patton answers almost immediately. “PRESENTS!”

“Presents aren’t a decoration, Patton.” Logan adjusts his glasses. “I don’t know, most decorations are a fire hazard. I don’t know if any of them could be deemed important.”

Virgil pipes in next, uninterested. “Spiderwebs.”

A frustrated sigh escapes Roman’s lips. “No! Stockings!” He pulls his right hand from behind him to show a white stocking embroidered with red and gold, his sigil right in the middle. It’s intricate and beautiful and catches the attention of the other three.

“Roman!!” Patton gasps. “It’s so pretty!”

“Extra as always, but nice work, Princey.”

“That is… You really like your outfit, don’t you?”

“Thank you, thank you! I’m quite happy with how it came out. And great news: I made ones for all of you! Patton, you’re first!”

Before the others can react Patton releases another squeal of excitement, holding up his stocking and practically bouncing in place. It’s light blue with soft pink and white accents, and right in the middle is an embroidered puppy with a christmas hat on, similar to the one on his Christmas sweater from the year before. It’s extra and so very Patton, and soon Roman has an armful of the moral side.

“Ohhhh, I love it! It’s so cute, thank you thank you thank you!”

“Of course, Padre! I loved-”

He’s cut off by a kiss before Pat excitedly takes his and Roman’s stockings and hangs them above the fireplace across the room. Chuckling, Roman shakes his head and conjures up the next one in Logan’s hands. “Specs, you’re up!”

Logan’s eyes widen behind his glasses slightly as he looks at the design. It’s dark blue with thick white and black stripes, neat and tidy just like the logical side. In the middle is an embroidered book with a pair of glasses on top. Logan traces his fingers over the it, gazing at it for a few long seconds before giving Roman a soft smile, a rarity for him. “This… is quite satisfactory. Thank you, Roman.”

“Glad you like it, L.” He kisses his cheek before turning to Virgil, conjuring the final stocking for the anxious side while Logan moves to hang his stocking above the fireplace. Roman beams a bit as Virgil begins to inspect it. “Yours, I must admit, I’m most excited about. You’ll see why.”

The stocking is, unsurprisingly, purple, woven with swirls of black, white, and gold. The middle - Roman’s particularly favorite part - is an embroidered raven with the word Nevermore sewn around it, referencing Virgil’s favorite poet, Edgar Allen Poe. It had been a bonding point for the two before Virgil had become part of the group’s relationship.

There’s a few moments of silence as Virgil takes it all in, and instead of speaking he wraps his arms around Roman in a tight hug, one the creative side returns immediately. “It’s… Thanks, Ro.”

The genuine tone of his voice makes Roman’s heart ache with love, and he finds himself thankful when Patton takes the stocking to hang it up. “Of course, Virgil. You think I’d ever forget?”

Two pairs of arms wrap around them as Patton tugs over Logan, and soon the sides are wrapped in each other’s warmth. It’s only then that Roman yawns, the exhaustion from the night before finally catching up with him, and Virgil chuckles softly. “How about we get Princey to bed? He deserves it after that.”

The other two murmur in agreement, and Roman falls asleep 10 minutes later in the arms of the men he loves.

This was going to be the best Christmas yet.


End file.
